


twice the love

by kissbaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissbaeks/pseuds/kissbaeks
Summary: baekhyun’s mates love him more than anything.





	twice the love

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this late at night, enjoy

“i think we need to talk.” it’s only six words, six  _ little  _ words, but it’s enough to put baekhyun on edge. he knows that breaking down sobbing in front of sehun over their tiny argument about how much he’s eating is grounds for a Talk, but he still doesn’t want it. he sighs, wrapping his arms around himself and sort of snuggling in on himself. 

“we have to wait for chanyeollie,” he replies nonchalantly, trying to pretend his stomach isn’t in knots and he isn’t trembling. but then, what omega wouldn’t be nervous about telling their alpha(s) about an unplanned pregnancy? he’s nervous as hell, although he suspects that one out of two of his idiotic mates already knows. chanyeol’s been up with him every time he’s been sick in the morning since last friday, rubbing his back and soothing him back to sleep after he’s stopped crying. there’s bound to have been a change in his scent as well, making it softer, sweeter, and slightly milky. 

“we don’t have to wait for chanyeol.” sehun rolls his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest and baekhyun feels a wave of what could be anxiety or nausea roll through him. he  _ needs  _ chanyeol here if he’s going to say anything. “just tell me why you’re so emotional, baekhyun. it’s not that hard and chanyeol doesn’t need to be here for it.”

“i’m not telling you why until chanyeol’s here,” baekhyun hisses, furrowing his eyebrows. “he has to be here too.”

“why’re you being so stubborn? just tell me,” sehun huffs, pouting slightly. baekhyun sighs, willing himself not to give in. 

“he has to be here,” he says again, making a mad dash for the couch and snuggling up underneath the soft blanket that’s waiting on it. it smells like chanyeol, he misses chanyeol so much. sehun’s interrogation would be so much easier with chanyeol here. 

“you know, running away isn’t gonna make me less curious.” sehun perches on the arm of the couch, poking baekhyun with his bare foot. “i’ll use my alpha voice if i have to.”

“don’t,” baekhyun whines, pulling the blanket tighter around himself. “it’s not fair.”

“yeah,” sehun takes a seat, pulling baekhyun, and the blanket, into his lap. “but to be  _ fair _ , i’m concerned and you won’t tell me anything. so.. just  _ tell me already _ .” it’s not a suggestion, it’s a demand— a demand that makes baekhyun whimper and tear up all at once. he hates it when either of his mates use their alpha voices in him, it makes him feel so small and weak. 

“i’m— it’s just..” he hiccups, reaching up to wipe away the tears already spilling down his cheeks. he doesn’t  _ want  _ to say it, but sehun’s forcing it out of him. “i’m  _ pregnant _ , that’s why i’m eating so much and why i cried when you made fun of me for it.”

“you’re.. really?” sehun looks half shocked and half excited, and chanyeol just happens to get home at that exact moment. 

“woah,” he says, taking in the sight of sehun’s shocked face and baekhyun’s teary one. “what’s, uh.. what’s going on?”

“baekhyun’s pregnant,” sehun mumbles, grabbing an end of the blanket and using it to mop up the omega’s tears. 

“you mean you didn’t know?” chanyeol asks, as if sehun should’ve known. 

“no, i didn’t.” sehun rolls his eyes. “how did  _ you  _ know already, huh?”

“uh, because i’ve been up early for the past week with him while he puked his guts up. duh. can’t believe you slept through all of that.”

baekhyun whines, wrapping his arms around his stomach and curling into the fetal position. it  _ sounds  _ like chanyeol and sehun are arguing, and he doesn’t like it. 

“stop it,” he mumbles, wedging himself between the two alphas. “you’re making me stressed. i don’t like it.”

“sorry, baekhyunnie,” chanyeol mumbles, reaching over to pet baekhyun’s hair while sehun mutters his own apology. the omega relaxes after a few minutes of being petted, melting against chanyeol’s shoulder. 

“now that it’s out of the way…” he murmurs, clutching onto the blanket. “we have to talk about names. for the baby…” 

“oh! i have one!” chanyeol says, his eyes lighting up. “let’s name him chanhyun!”

“no way,” sehun scoffs. “that’s not even a good name, yeol. and you don’t even know if the baby is a boy or not.”

“chanhyun is a perfectly good name,” chanyeol huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. “fine. well, how about chaeyoung, if it’s a girl?”

“i like chaeyoung…” baekhyun mumbles. “and eunjae for a boy.”

“how about… seojun?” sehun suggests. “seojun’s a nice name.”

“it is…” baekhyun nods. “we should make a list..” they spend the rest of the evening talking, getting more and more excited about the little life growing inside of baekhyun. 

* * *

none of them expected it to be so  _ painful _ . baekhyun’s gotten through nine months of pains, cravings, lots of tears and emotions, weight gain, all of it. chanyeol and sehun were there for him every step of the way, and they still are. everything just sucks now, though, because he’s almost a week overdue. he’s always been on the small side compared to some omegas, and honestly, with how big his belly has gotten, he seems to be more baby than baekhyun. chanyeol thinks it’s cute, though, and makes sure to let baekhyun know what he thinks. baekhyun, on the other hand, does  _ not  _ think it’s cute, so he makes sure to enjoy the time alone with sehun when chanyeol is banished to the couch. the worst thing of all, though, is the false contractions he’s been feeling since he got mostly through the ninth month. the pain and tight discomfort that settled low in his belly had become almost normal, but he still hated it. they usually went away quickly enough, but they were sort of useful when he wanted something— if he complained about anything hurting, he’d at least get a belly rub out of it. he hates how weak he feels. chanyeol and sehun have assured him that he’s very strong, only strong omegas can carry babies without too many complaints like baekhyun has, and all that crap. during the last week and a half, baekhyun’s been confined to bed. his poor ankles are suffering, all achy and swollen just like his belly. the baby has no sympathy for him, either. he or she moves frequently, especially when chanyeol or sehun is touching baekhyun’s tummy. it’s gotten to the point where baekhyun snaps at his mates anytime they even try to touch him anywhere. the bedroom is his sacred space, now. if he’s to be staying in bed, he’ll make the place completely _ his _ . he’s noticed that the baby is especially active when sehun is around him, so he makes a few exceptions so chanyeol can keep him company. it’s worth it— he gets to kiss the pout right off of sehun afterwards.

he knows the day is here when he feels that uncomfortable tightness and ache low in his stomach, coming and going through the minutes, much more magnified than before. the baby is unusually still, but every little kick is agonizing. his soft, quiet moans of pain are somehow loud enough to wake up his mates, because one minute it’s silent and in the next, sehun and chanyeol are talking over each other and chanyeol’s hand is settling over the curve of baekhyun’s swollen belly. the two alphas bicker for quite some time, until their omega lets out a loud whimper against chanyeol’s neck. 

“wait, sehun, shut up,” chanyeol growls, wrapping his arm around baekhyun’s shoulders and pulling him in close. sehun sighs and lays down on the bed, resting his chin on chanyeol’s thigh so he can look up at baekhyun. their poor omega is already flushed and sweating, his pale hands clutching at his rounded stomach like it’ll help relieve his pain. it won’t, but baekhyun seems to relax more like this. 

“is it time?” sehun asks, sitting up and taking baekhyun from chanyeol when the older alpha makes to stand up. chanyeol just nods, indicating for sehun to hold their omega mate while he fetches some things. baekhyun is sobbing quietly by the time chanyeol returns with said  _ things _ , holding onto sehun’s arm so tightly that he can’t hardly feel it. he’s got a wet patch on his shirt, but it’s fine. there’s a lot of waiting to be done, so he helps chanyeol put towels down over the bed so that there won’t be anything to be ruined by any… mess that might be made. baekhyun tries his best to be of some assistance, but the pain in his tummy is just way too much to bear when he tries to sit up. he just watches his alphas, biting down on his lower lip and rubbing his belly. it’s definitely go time, but they have a while to go from here. 

“they’re… oh, god,  _ fuck _ , they’re f-four minutes apart,” he wails, when chanyeol asks about the contractions. baekhyun doesn’t just toss swear words around lightly— only when he’s in pain or angry— and it breaks his heart to see his mate in so much pain. he has sehun take a seat next to baekhyun, so that at least one of them will be holding his hand through all of it. baekhyun had decided he didn’t want to give birth in a hospital, and chanyeol has enough previous experience to deliver the baby himself. he and sehun decided that they’d respect baekhyun’s wishes, but they’d agreed to take him to the hospital as soon as the baby is born. 

“can he have anything for the pain?” sehun asks, wincing when baekhyun’s grip on his hand tightens. “ _ chanyeol _ , he’s in pain…” 

“i don’t have anything i can give him, sehunnie.” chanyeol sighs, patting baekhyun’s knee. “nothing that’s safe, at least. i’d give him liquor, if he wasn’t pregnant.” 

they fall back into silence, the only sound filling the room is baekhyun’s whimpers and moans of pain. they’re not too loud, but then baekhyun throws his head back and  _ shrieks  _ with all his might because his water  _ finally  _ broke. things start to move a lot faster, and it’s scary. baekhyun cries against sehun’s shoulder, sehun’s lost circulation in his hand, and chanyeol suddenly feels a tad bit nauseous at the sight of blood. he pushes that aside, though, for the sake of baekhyun and the baby. it takes just about  _ thirteen  _ hours, thirteen hours before baekhyun lets out another ungodly shriek rivaled only by the tiny, loud cries of their baby and the whine that leaves sehun when baekhyun’s iron grip causes some bone in his hand to make a cracking sound. chanyeol keeps it together long enough to clean the baby off before handing them back to baekhyun. 

“is it.. is it a boy or a girl?” baekhyun asks, sounding as exhausted and ragged as he looks. 

“i didn’t look,” chanyeol mumbles, exhaling slowly. “blood suddenly makes me nauseous.”

“lemme see,” sehun takes a peek at the baby, sighing softly. “it’s a girl.” 

“she’s..” baekhyun pauses to yawn. “she’s chaeyoung, then. dunno whose surname she gets. fight over it, alphas.”

“we already talked about that,” says sehun, an obnoxious grin on his face. “chanyeol said that any babies you have with us should get your surname, since you get to do the heavy lifting.”

“you ought to have it too, then.” baekhyun mumbles. “my alpha harem should get  _ my  _ surname.”

“get some sleep, baekhyun,” chanyeol mutters. “we’re going to the hospital as soon as you wake up again.”

“fine,” says baekhyun, handing their little girl to sehun before laying down, not even bothering to get dressed. “i’ll sleep, then i’ll get cleaned up, and  _ then  _ we’ll go to the hospital. i feel fine, anyways.”

“of course you do,” chanyeol says, moving over to press a kiss to baekhyun’s forehead before joining sehun. they should let baekhyun rest up, and it seems like a good idea to admire chaeyoung in a different room, just in case she cries. “sleep well, baekhyunnie.”

maybe it didn’t start out so well, but baekhyun’s happy. his mates are happy, and their daughter is healthy— he couldn’t ask for anything more. and sehun’s hand isn’t broken— he’s glad for that. it’s just bruised a bit, that’s all. he’ll never live it down. 

**Author's Note:**

> all i write is a/b/o stuff now, oops.   
> idk tell me what you think!


End file.
